


At Most A Kiss

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка на основе видео-дневника из тура Blossoms по Британии.<br/>Том потерял голос, все его лечат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Most A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [At Most A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056763) by [spirt_anniemal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal)



                Майлз осторожно заглянул в их комнату в хостеле, чтобы убедиться, что буря миновала. В ней никого не оказалось, так что он снова спустился вниз и обнаружил Тома сидящим на ступеньке черного входа на заднем дворике. Он немного щурился под бледным солнцем и обхватывал свои острые колени. Если бы Майлз не знал, что тот потерял голос за два дня до их выступления, он бы подумал, что все как обычно. Тот никогда особенно много не разговаривал.

                «Нашел, - объявил Майлз, и Том вскинул на него взгляд. – Держи, попей горячего». Тот протянул руку, чтобы взять большую чашку кофе с молоком, который Майлз выпросил у хозяйки на кухне. Том благодарно кивнул ему и снова уткнулся взглядом в свои колени. Выглядел он несчастней некуда – еще бы, в теплое время года лишиться голоса, особенно когда ты вокалист и подводишь всю группу – хуже некуда.

                Майлз присел на ступеньку рядом с ним, надеясь, что Том его не прогонит. «Не переживай, - попытался он ободрить друга. – Джо уже побежал в магазин за медом. Они его сами делают». Том шумно отхлебнул из чашки. «Если не поможет, пойдем к врачу, - добавил Майлз. – Выпишет тебе антибиотик, и к концерту будешь как новый». Том опустил чашку и приоткрыл рот, как рыбка – видимо, собирался что-то возразить, но тут же закрыл его. Он пошарил у себя за спиной и взял блокнот, в котором писал разные реплики, пока не мог говорить. На одной из страниц красовалась надпись «У Майлза воняют ноги».

                «Можешь не писать, - опередил его Майлз. – Я могу прочитать по губам». Он сказал это и тут же замолчал, устыдившись того, как странно это звучало. «В смысле, я попытаюсь. Попробуй проговорить что-нибудь», - попытался оправдаться Майлз. Том вскинул бровь, но все же проговорил беззвучно: « _Проба. Мудрые слова»._ Майлз широко заулыбался и повторил: «Мудрые слова». Том подернул плечом и снова отхлебнул из чашки.

                «Знаешь, я тут подумал, что в мультиках было два кота – Том и Огги, - сообщил Майлз. Он просто пытался заставить Тома улыбнуться, что было задачей не из легких и в лучшие дни. – Думаешь, я Джерри или кто-то из тех ублюдских тараканов?» Том хотя бы его не проигнорировал: снова приоткрыл рот и зашевелил губами, проговаривая: « _Myles-Mouse_ ».

                Майлз снова улыбнулся, хотя не разобрал его ответ в этот раз. Его взгляд был прикован к губам, по которым ему полагалось читать, но все, что он заметил – как они влажно блестели от питья. Он даже тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, и вспомнил про сверток у себя под курткой. «Я принес твой шарф, - сказал Майлз и достал его. – Держи горло в тепле». Том не отставил чашку, поэтому Майлз расценил это по-своему и обернул красный шарф вокруг его тонкой шеи, подобрав волосы. Обмотав пару раз, он решил воспользоваться моментом и оставил руку на плечах Тома, приобнимая его. Его волосы наэлектризовались от шарфа и распушились, налипая на куртку Майлза.

                Если сам Том был не ласковей аквариумной черепахи, то прикасаться к себе почти никогда не запрещал. Наверное, он просто не мог иначе, так уж ему было удобней. Он всегда был таким, сколько Майлз его знал. Тот и сейчас сделал вид, что Майлз не оказал ему знак внимания, и пил себе невозмутимо свой кофе. «Тебе тепло?» - спросил Майлз и подумал, что это выглядело как совсем уж навязчивое заигрывание, хотя он спросил это без задней мысли. Уж неизвестно, что на этот счет подумал Том, но он даже проговорил: «Да» вместо простого кивка. Майлз заметил отблеск его языка, и мысли снова понеслись не в ту степь.

                Они все любили Тома как друга, но Майлз иногда чувствовал ростки чего-то скорее романтического. Ему также льстило то, что тот тянулся к нему больше, чем к остальным друзьям. Однажды на самом донышке бутылки всплыла фраза Тома, что Майлз – светильник, на который летят бабочки, и больше от него ничего нельзя было добиться. Впрочем, гораздо чаще Майлз чувствовал уколы ревности от того, что Том позволял Джо целовать себя в щеку и копошиться в его волосах. Наверное, ревность было легче распознать, чем более светлое чувство.

                На Тома было приятно смотреть – он был красивым, его было приятно слушать – у него хороший голос, иначе он бы не был их вокалистом. Майлз гордился способностью вызывать на его угрюмом лице улыбку, как будто это была его тайная суперспособность. Свои собственные мысли и фантазии он не пускал дальше самых простых и невинных вещей – они и так были достаточно заманчивы, чтобы периодически доставать их из памяти и перебирать, как безделушки из шкатулки. Это были мысли вроде тех, как отреагирует Том, если куснуть его за мочку уха – в реальности, конечно, он бы наверняка возмутился и обозвал бы его как-нибудь. Но в воображении Майлза какая-нибудь фигуристая девица у него на руках легко превращалась в длинного и тощего, как палочка для еды, Тома, а его воображаемые локоны мягко щекотали ему лицо.

                Из мыслей Майлза вырвало шевеление Тома, который явно пригрелся рядом с ним, но теперь возился не потому, что хотел отстраниться, а даже прильнул немного поближе. Майлз почувствовал, как радостно и довольно екнуло в животе. Если тот положит ему голову на плечо, как иногда делал на их дружеских попойках, это будет и вовсе замечательно.

                И больше всего, конечно, Майлз грезил о его губах – не тонкие и не слишком полные, аккуратной и красивой формы, как у фарфоровой куклы, а цвета такого вишневого, что иногда казалось, будто они подкрашены. Майлз давно махнул рукой на мысленное отрицание того, что ему бы непременно хотелось поцеловать эти губы. В чем он уж точно мог себе признаться, так это в боязни реакции Тома – почему-то Майлз был на девяносто восемь процентов уверен, что тот никогда не целовал парня. Конечно, для поцелуя разницы никакой – особенно, когда парень такой, как Том, но может быть, если тот вполне спокойно реагировал на поцелуи в щеку от друзей… Сам Майлз провел несколько лет в музыкальной школе и совсем немного – в балетной, и знал наверняка, что за поцелуй с парнем без спросу можно неслабо получить в нос.

                Том наконец-то допил кофе и отставил чашку, а затем повернулся к Майлзу лицом и снова собрался что-то сказать. « _Так когда к врачу? –_ проговорил он, каждым шевелением губ нажимая на такие клавиши в душе Майлза, каких не было ни на одном синтезаторе в мире. – _Здесь наверняка только один практикующий врач»._ Это было заведомо глупой затеей. Майлз решительно ничего не понимал, что тот говорил. Ему казалось, что запах шампуня Тома превратился в какой-то удушливый цветочный опиум – чем же тот еще мог пахнуть, если не цветами?

                Майлз качнулся ему навстречу прежде, чем успел передумать. «Томми», - негромко позвал он.  Ласковые прозвища были прерогативой Джо, но в этот момент ему даже малодушно хотелось, чтобы Джо вернулся из магазина со своим медом и застал их. «Можно?» - еще тише спросил Майлз и на время заледенел изнутри.

                Хоть бы один мускул дрогнул в этом неподвижном лице! Тома выдал разве что слабый румянец, проступивший на бледных щеках. Он все смотрел и смотрел на Майлза, не моргая – это был тот самый пугающий стеклянный взгляд серых печальных глаз. Из-за него иногда складывалось неприятное впечатление, будто Том ничего перед собой не видит. Когда он коротко кивнул, Майлзу показалось, что его сердце останавливалось на полминуты так точно.

                Он осторожно прижался губами к губам Тома, целуя почти невесомо. Майлз подумал, что у него совсем помутилось в голове от переизбытка чувств, но губы в самом деле были сладкие – хозяйка хостела положила в кофе слишком много сахара. Он осмелел и поцеловал Тома и так, и эдак, вжимаясь носом и прихватывая то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу. Тот все никак не мог оттаять и почти не отвечал на вежливые короткие поцелуи Майлза, который ждал отклика.  Он решил рискнуть и вплел пальцы тому в волосы, бережно придерживая за затылок и направляя для более полного поцелуя. Майлз почти робко лизнул его нижнюю губу, прося приоткрыть рот – Том упорно сжимал зубы, должно быть, нервничая. Тут же он уперся ладонью в грудь Майлзу и мягко отстранился. Майлз почувствовал сладость и горечь одновременно – по крайней мере, он попытался. Может, для первого раза и вправду достаточно.

                Впрочем, Том сразу же удивил его, уткнувшись ему куда-то между ключиц, прикрытых футболкой, и пряча лицо. Он издал хриплый вздох, а пальцы Майлза так и остались в его волосах – он не нашел ничего лучше, чем ободряюще пригладить локоны.

Может, Том скажет ему что-нибудь, когда вернет голос. Майлзу не удалось ничего прочитать по его губам даже во время поцелуя.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #WiseWords (Мудрые Слова) - тег, который выводят сами ребята у себя в инстаграме. под этим тегом постятся короткие видео, на которых Майлз говорит всякие глупости.
> 
> на фик вдохновил, помимо видео-дневника, клип You Pulled A Gun On Me


End file.
